From the school, off to camp
by Water demigod with wings
Summary: Nadia, a young bird kid. escaped the school. She was on the way to new york when she met three unusual friends. What happens next? (Rated T because i never really know what i'm going to write. Also excuse me if any characters seen OOC) Kyle,(Pronounced Kylie) Is a girl who has always been pick on and called weird. But when she found camp half blood, she thought that would change.


Chapter 1 Nadia's P.O.V

My name is Nadia. I grew up in a dog cage, being tested on. Eventually I met Max and her flock and they helped me escape the did invite me to join the flock but I refused. I'd rather be on my own.

I kicked the last flyboy in the weak spot and it crumbled. I sighed. as i watched about 10 of them laying on the ground.I unraveled my silver and black wings and flew off. i flew away from Arizona and headed for New York. I've always wanted to go there, don't ask me why tho. I pulled out my phone and looked at my maps. I looked at the map of new york. I saw an Empty spot on long land and put away my phone. I quickly ducked down. Man i hate it when i almost fly into birds. I really shouldn't have my phone out while I'm flying.

I landed in a small forest in Ohio and laid in a tree. i thought about the last few days I've been out of the School. All I've been doing is fighting erasers and flying, i hope to get rid of the erasers for a little in new york where i want to take a little vacation, but chances of that happening, one to nothing. I sighed and attempted to fall asleep.

I was almost asleep when i heard a 'clip-clop' of what sounded like hooves. I opened my eye and saw a goat-man thing. "Sorry I'm late Holly, you know I'm protecting some half-bloods." He said.

Suddenly a girl with red hair and, wait is that green skin?! I shook my head to clear it, but they were still there. THe Redhead smiled at the goat-man."It's okay River."She kissed his cheek. the Goat-man whose name I guess is River, blushed.

"Is that Girl staring at us?"River asked the plant girl, Holly and pointed at me.

Holly looked over to me and then shook her head."No she wouldn't be able to see through the mist."She said.

River frowned."But what if she is a Demi-god?"

"Not even then, i made the mist thick. If she sees anything it would probably be a two Chipmunks chattering, or two birds chirping."Holly replied.

"But-"

"Just drop it River."Holly rolled her eyes.

I frowned as the image disappeared and i saw two bird chirping where they once stood. THen they appeared again.

"No i don't think so."Holly said.

River opened his mouth to say something but River was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at it with a frown."I got to go, Holly."He said.

Holly sighed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek."See you later then."She said and disappeared into the holly bush behind her.

River sighed then walked off. I stared blankly. Well that was weird. I laid back down in the tree and then immediately fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to more voices, but not the ones from last night. "Percy, do you really think anyone will be here, I mean we are in the middle of nowhere."A blonde girl with startling gray eyes said.

Percy, the guy with black hair and sea green eyes frowned."I don't know Annabeth, but the gods said that there will be a girl here that will be important to the camp."He said.

Another guy, that looked sorta like River (That means has the goat legs)looked around."But now one is here."He said.

Percy rolled his eyes."Grover, they might be hiding from monsters."He said.

"If you say so Percy."He said and pulled something out of his backpack, A tin can? and took a bite out of it.

"Who is that?"Annabeth asked and pointed to me.

"Who?"Percy asked and turned around and saw me sitting in a tree watching them. "Oh" he mumbled.

Annabeth looked up to me."What's your name?"She asked me.

I jumped out of the tree. Which was easily 6 feet up. "Nadia."I said.

Percy frowned at my name like he knew someone with the same name or it was because i jumped out of a tree."So Nadia, Where were you planning on going?"He asked me motioning to my backpack in the tree.

I shrugged."I was headed for new york but-"

"New york?"Annabeth ask then looked at Percy. He nodded.

"Uh Yea."I said nervously.

"Will you have a place to stay there?"She asked.

I shook my head."Probably in a tree somewhere on long island."I said then mentally kicked myself for saying where in new York i was going.

Annabeth smiled bigger. And so did Percy, talk about creepy." Can you come with us back to long island?"She asked.

I thought about it. If i go with them, I won't be able to fly, but it might be better not to fly considering how tired i am. I shrugged."Why not."I said.

Annabeth smiled and turned around to lead the way. Percy caught up with her and whispered something in her ear, and with my 'super senses' I heard him ask."Are you sure she is the one?"

Annabeth nodded."Positive." She said and we all headed for long Island.

After lots of busses and taxis we made it to Long Island."Home sweet home." Annabeth said and walked into the woods. I looked at Percy with a puzzled expression. But he just shrugged and followed her. I walked then followed them, Grover behind me. I jumped when i saw a dragon curled around a tree with what looked like a golden jacket hanging from it's branches.

"Is that a dragon?"I asked Grover.

Grover stared at me."You can see that?"He asked.

I nodded."Why wouldn't i be able to?"I asked.

He shrugged and walked on. I followed with a sigh. Is everyone so secretive here?

"Chiron, we found the girl." Annabeth told a, um Centaur?

Chiron smiled at me."Great, why don't you show her around camp then to cabin 11."Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded then lead me out of the room. She lead me to the training arena. I looked at them, they trained with real weapons?! Next she took me to the stables. which held Pegasi which after seeing so much of the camp didn't surprise me. After she showed me the rest of camp she lead me to cabin 11 which i think she said stood for the Greek god Hermes."I hope you feel welcome here."She said with a smile and left.

I sighed and set my backpack down in the far corner of the cabin."Hello."Said a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see two boys. twins i guess.

"Uhh hi I'm Nadia" I said.

THey smiled back."I'm Conner and this is Travis we are the leaders of this cabin."Conner said.

I nodded."Okay well nice to meet you."I said and turned back to my backpack pulling out a few things. Let's see Swiss army knife and bag of chips. man i really wish i had more stuff. I sighed and set them down. I almost picked it up again remembering that Hermes was the god of thieves but didn't thinking nothing valuable is in it.

I then heard what sounded like a conch shell, how do i know that i do not know but the rest of the Hermes cabin lined up for i guess some thing so i lined up as well. we headed out to a pavilion and we sat down at a table. So i guess it's time for dinner. I sat at one end of the table. Another girl sat across from me with a smile."Hi i'm Silvia."She smiled.

"Umm hi I'm Nadia."I said.

"So i'm guessing your undetermined?"She asked.

I nodded."Are you?"

She shook her head."No i'm actually a daughter of Hermes."She said.

I nodded."Okay, so how can i find out who i'm the daughter of?"I asked.

"Well your godly parent will claim you."She said like it was the most simplest thing in the world, which it probably was.

"Okay then."I said and looked at my empty plate. I thought of what i would like to eat, i thought of a shrimp salad and it appeared on my plate. I almost jumped but saw everybody doing the same. different plates of food appeared on everybody else's plate. Then everybody got up with they're plate and started to scrape in the food. I looked at Silvia."What are we doing?" I asked.

"Sacrificing to the gods. choose your best piece of food and toss it in."She said and we moved up in the line."Also send a prayer to your parent, asking them to claim you."Silvia said then did slipped off the juicy piece of steak. closed her eye to say a prayer then left back to our table.

I slipped the biggest shrimp into the fire then closed my eyes. _Uh hi. My parent, will you please tell me who you are?_ I thought then opened my eyes and headed back to the table. I sat down and everybody dug in. I looked at my cup."It's like you plate, tell it what to fill with and boom it's there." Silvia said and continued to eat her steak.

"Lemonade."I said and it filled up with lemonade. I smiled and took a sip.

After dinner we headed to the campfire for some sing alongs. Or at least that is what Silvia told me. After that we headed for bed. I layed my head on my back pack then quickly fell asleep.


End file.
